


Gold Dust Woman

by opheliasheart



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Smut, POV Original Character, Reader-Insert, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasheart/pseuds/opheliasheart
Summary: “Baby, you should see me now,You gon’ feel me... You can’t save me”- Gold Dust Woman, Stevie NicksYou can’t help but smirk, rolling your eyes before they return to the flecks of gold adorning hazel. There would be time for recognition. To dig deeper and heal the wounds that surpassed her steely exterior. For now you take refuge in a corner booth.
Relationships: Captain Marvel/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Gold Dust Woman

-

  
Your midnight encounters were born from the licks of rage. All teeth, tongue and tremors as you know this is just territory claimed to keep the thoughts at bay. A possessiveness to the way her arm curled around your waist in the corner of the bar, red lights dancing around you both while illuminating your curls thrown over one shoulder. Her body faces you. Heat almost suffocating in the sway of the bodies rolling in mass at the centre of the room, sticky skin on skin meeting the sweeter diffusion of spilt spirits and ciders.

They left the shards of remaining deceit lying around her, a false reality that shattered into sharp fragments that threatened to slice her skin with any movement. 

_“Hell hath no fury and all that.” Tony piped up from the kitchen counter, a knowing look woven together from humour and wrath. He sees the pain that was laced in Carol’s body language and understands the heartbreak. Has experienced the heartbreak. Knows that her method of finding catharsis is just as valid as anyone else._

You can’t help but smirk rolling your eyes before they return to the flecks of gold adorning hazel. There would be time for recognition. To dig deeper and heal the wounds that surpassed her steely exterior. For now you take refuge in a corner booth. Carol’s fingers meander over your skirt covered thigh as your legs rest on hers. Shared joked into each others ears above the noise, drinks exchanged as you try the others order. There is no space between you. That heat from the dance floor lingers, never dissipating as you glide your finger over her arm. Sweat from your palms coalesce and you both watch as your fingers gently intertwine. 

Carol radiates a golden glow. Shimmers of gold dust that would litter the sky as she soars through the galaxy now glisten in the air around her… It’s angelic aura juxtaposed with the infernal desire that creeps across her eyeliner smudged, glistening face. Hand squeezing yours as your eyes connect once more. 

_“Heav’n has no rage like love to hatred turn’d, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.” You poke Tony as you pass by the fridge. Coming to stand a few feet from Carol, you watch the emotions flicker through the film projector of her mind and onto her iris. Sorrow from the loss of a friend. Pain at the abuse of a trust built between two lovers. Rage as that trust was twisted and torn to leave a gaping wound. Excitement… Eyes fixated on yours. Wallowing seemed to fall back in sequence of priority. Potential for fun, relief… Interest garnered from a mutual friendship could be used as a weapon of course. Devious plans collide in her eyes as her fingers glide over your hand to guide you to the privacy of her room. Would be a shame to not let you share her enjoyment._

There’s a sting as her nails dig slightly into the skin of your side, gently caressing the red marks left behind (just a couple more to match those littering your back). The tension in the air is palpable with the trail of her finger sending a shiver down your spine. 

A pause as the music transitions, one song blending to the next. There is a fluidity to the rippling bodies adjusting and moving in sync with the beat. Carol’s eyes flicker to an observer beyond your vision. They refocus on yours and there is a proposition in the point of her eyebrow. Always asking never assuming, though each time you establish yourself as ready and willing with a graze of your lips against her neck and nudge of your nose. 

You are practically lifted from your position in the booth, her body the guiding light through the swaths of people enjoying an escape from the realities outside the club.

The hallway east of the stage, down a staircase and through a set of double doors, was far enough away. The music reverberated through the concrete walls enough that you both could hear your slightly deeper breaths. Anticipation. There is a pause. The charge of the air around you. 

The cold hits you first as your back collides with the wall. You gasp at the sensation as she captures your bottom lip, slipping her tongue through to flit against yours. Hands on her cheek and neck, you register the vibration of her moan through them. Your thighs thrust forward against her, back arching as her lips descend the column of your neck. Her tongue glides across the skin, the salty dampness gathering at the nape of your neck.

The charge of the air around you both continued to grow in line with your increasing desire pulsing, attempting to find purchase as you grind your hips forward. Her nails drag down your thighs to the edge of your leather skirt before her hands slide up underneath. She grips and you groan at the pressure of her abs against your centre as she lifts, legs wrapping around her waist. 

You break away to take a breath, thumb raising to wipe the bead of saliva that escapes Carol mouth moving across her lip. She watches you with an intensity. A second pass across her lower lip and she captures your thumb, tongue swirling and caressing as your eyes widen. She sucks it gently before releasing it and squeezing your arse with her hands.

Just a second gazing down at her is all you need. Recognition flickers in your eyes as you watch this golden goddess. She would be worshipped, allowed to take this mortal offering of stretch marked skin, scars from healed wounds and enjoy the wonders, the pleasure it can provide.

“Would you do the honours?” She leans forward to whisper into your ears before tugging the lobe with her teeth, sucking the flesh. 

With a blink of your eyes the base vanishes. The light gives way to the dark interior of your room at the compound. 

“Switch on the lamps Friday.” There is a dull glow from the bedside tables. Carol carries to the King sized bed and pinches your arse before dropping you to the bed and climbing onto your lap. You capture her lips in a desperate kiss, more than ready to explore this devilish nature of hers. Your mouth falls open, accepting the taste of sweet alcohol on her tongue as she kisses you deeper. Flitting in and out, grazing your teeth. You take in a soft breath before taking her tongue between your lips as she pushed it further into your mouth, causing her to release a groan of desire that shoots straight to your already pulsing core. 

Her hands grip your shirt and pull it over your head, hands caressing your back before deftly unhooking your bra to release you from it confines. She glances down and back up to your eyes then pulls you in for a bruising kiss, all tongue and teeth sending a tremor through your body as she raises a hand to your breast. 

There’s a sting in her touch as her heat pinches and licks at your skin. It burns away the rest of your clothes and tears away her own. Fiery eyes take in every inch of your body, savouring the spots that get the best reactions to pair with her fingers caressing the wet, thrumming heat to send you over the edge into the abyss. She pulls you back to fling you over the edge once more and you take the remaining energy from her exploits to flip Carol. 

Her hooded eyes gazed up at you, smirk adorning her face. It disappears quickly with the graze of your fingers across her bare skin, chest soon heaving and body shaking. Her skin is glistening as you set it alight with each kiss and caress. She groans, lip caught between her teeth. You pull Carol into your lap, grinning up at her as she throws her back, pupils blown and grinding down onto you.

Whether this recurring rendezvous will fizzle or swell, blooming into more than just the haze of skin meeting skin and sees gentle caress of hands on bare thighs or tangled in the early morning rays, is not important. Merely the common understanding of a juxtaposition. The almost bruising grip of her hand on yours is a delicious ache that serves to keep her with you, grounded in the moment with your eyes attentive to the waves of pleasure that roll over her face. The ecstasy sends her higher with each flick and thrust, back arched soaring above you. She floats higher with each culmination, always tethered. 

-


End file.
